Always and Forever
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: A 4x18 (Shooting Star) AU. In which the asteroid headed towards Lima, Ohio is very real. Blaine calls Kurt one last time… and then leaves him a video message. Klaine. Brief mention of Kadam. Blangst. Surprise twist at the end! HAPPY ALTERNATE ENDING inspired by 4X21 SPOILERS now up! (A baby, reunion, a proposal and some bonus Oblivious! Blaine and Sassy! Kurt)
1. Always and Forever

**Always and Forever**

**A/N: My longest one-shot in history –and it just keeps on going! In this AU, McKinley High doubles as a secret NASA-like facility, called… well, The Facility. The remaining New Directions Kids are a team of Cosmonauts and Astrophysicists. ****NO, IT'S NOT CRACK****. It may sound silly at first, but I assure you it's dead serious.**

**WARNING for Angst, implied character death (nothing graphic), some OOCs and some loose Science. Tenses are deliberate. There will be an alternative ending upon request. Read and Review. Enjoy. I did, writing it so much, that I got carried away. And it may also have something to do with the fact that Darren Criss is going on tour this summer –or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. I don't own the movie Armageddon. And I'm pretty sure that the rights to Tubbington Asteroid belong to Lord and Lady Tubbington. And oh, I love NASA. Please don't hate me, NASA!**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Always and Forever**

**By C.M. Oliver**

**©2013**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**McKinley High Glee Room a.k.a. War Room -15:00 hrs (CST)**

"The Tubbington Asteroid is scheduled to enter the Earth's exosphere in 5 hours." Brittany declares grimly, not looking up from the screen of her computer. "We need a contingency plan, Chief Sylvester. The miscalculation Israel made cost us a lot. Evacuation is a moot point. The rock heading towards us is 150,000 times bigger than what we expected. Its size alone upsets the speed by which NASA originally predicted for it to breach the atmosphere. Atmospheric pressure would not be enough to burn down the asteroid to a manageable size. According to the simulator Sugar worked on, by the time of impact, Tubbington Asteroid will be approximately the size of the moon." By this time, she looks up, her blue eyes meeting that of her superior's. "If we don't do anything about the trajectory, the resulting impact –" Brittany hesitates. Sue Sylvester notices her indecisiveness. She frowns.

"Spit it out, Pierce, we haven't got all day –literally."

"What Brittany wants to say," Sam, who was next to his girlfriend, cuts in. "Is that we are all screwed. The resulting collision would be enough to knock the planet off its orbit."

"We die," Tina puts in bluntly. "Either from the impact or from the disruption of the Earth's orbit. We either get fried from the emissions or from going too close to the Sun."

"I repeat, we're screwed," says Sam, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat. Sue sighs uncharacteristically.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you dweebs. And since we're at the last moments of human race here on earth, let me make a confession. You secret nerds are not underpaid. I just take a cut from all your government-allocated pay checks to fund my backyard space trip business." She takes a seat on the piano stool. "There's that. And since it seems that we have nothing better to do while we wait for our impending doom, I vote that we spend our last few hours wrestling with Schuster's impossibly bouncy curls –"

"Wait! I have an idea." Artie suddenly wheels inside the War Room. "I've just gotten off the phone with NASA –well, I mean one of the techs, but it's as good as all the help we can get." He pauses, catching his breath before continuing on. "There may be a way to lessen the damage the Tubbington Asteroid inflicts, if not, stop it from entering the atmosphere altogether."

"You are no fun, Wheels." Sue rolls her eyes. "Spill –whatever top-secret bullshit idea a NASA janitor fed you." Artie shrugs as he takes center of the room.

"We launch a rocket-guided missile –or two. A direct hit dead-center of the asteroid would be enough –hopefully –to disrupt its path, if not to make it break into much smaller pieces before it hits the Earth's crust. We have to specifically time the missiles to go off at precisely the exact moment the asteroid hits the Exosphere. A moment too soon, we waste the help the Earth's atmosphere can give in pulverizing this boulder. A moment too late, well, we miss our chance altogether."

"That requires micro-precision, Artie," Marley speaks up, a thing she rarely does during meetings like these. "No matter how advanced the technology we use, there is still a chance that the rocket could go off at the wrong moment. One miniscule miscalculation can cause the asteroid to explode over a highly-populated area instead of over the Pacific. I don't think that remote control –" she stops, suddenly looking terrified of what she was about to suggest.

"What Nora Jones wanna-be here is trying to say," Kitty interrupts the pregnant pause. "Is that a manned craft is our best bet –qualified Space Pilots who can assure that the missiles go off at the exact moment they're needed to go off." She throws the rest of them her best bitch glare. "It we attempt Artie's idea, the way to do it is to send a missile out into the orbit, old-school style."

"But –that's dangerous!" Unique blurts out. "The craft would have to be close enough to generate an impact sufficient to shatter the asteroid –give or take 5 miles, would be optimum according to my calculation. And that is too close for our men to get out unscathed –"

"Abrams," Sue cuts him off. "If we substitute a manned craft in your schematics, what –are the chances of a return flight after the explosion?"

"Nil." Artie swallows hard, his voice shaking. "Sending a manned craft –it would be a suicide mission. The collision of the missile with Tubbington Asteroid –the resulting explosion would be enough to pulverize –" Artie's sentiments trail off, but the words he manages to choke out were enough to paint the terrifying fate of whatever it is that they send up out there to battle the huge boulder on its way to destroy them all. Nobody speaks for a while, everyone present, seemingly reluctant to accept the inevitability of that scenario.

"So that's it?" Will Schuster breaks his silence. "We send out our kids to their deaths? Why can't NASA do it? Send their men –"

"NASA isn't, never was, and never will be a viable option." Sue barks at him. "You know the ugly truth, Butt-Chin. NASA is but a front. The real men and women of space science are in facilities like this across the nation." She glances around. "And the kids we have here are simply the best of the best –these children –are the world's last hope."

"But they're just KIDS, Sue!" Will argues heatedly. "When we got them into this –" his train of thought falters. "None of them deserve to make this huge of a sacrifice –"

"You'd rather sacrifice the whole human race then, Schuster? Because if you have any other ideas to save our asses with ZERO collateral damage, I'd very much like to hear them now."

"Collateral damage?" Will reiterates. "You regard our space pilots' lives as collateral damage? Sue –"

"Call me heartless, Schuster," Sue meets his heated gaze. "But I'll let you know that I hate this as much as you do. The only difference is that I KNOW that this is a call I have to make. A tough one, but a necessary call." The tone of her voice dares Will to contradict her, but after what seems like a lifetime of stunned silence, it appears that he had nothing else to say to oppose her. The Glee Club Moderator's face goes pale, his lips draw into a tight line. Sue turns away from her second-in-command and addresses the room again.

"Before we deal with the nitty-gritty, any advisement on public information?"

"A cover-up would be our best bet," Kitty volunteers. "If we tell people the truth, it would only breed panic, and the last thing we want is a bunch of headless chickens running amok."

"The explosion would not go unnoticed," Tina seconds her. "We can at least announce a meteor shower for tonight."

"Wouldn't that get people out on the streets?" Unique asks. "Don't we want them to stay safe indoors?"

"It's the best we can put up in less than five hours." Tina sighs. "We can always say that there will be toxic emissions or something like that. People always buy that crap."

"Asian has a point." Sue nod thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons in her head. After a while, she issues out her orders. "Wheels, McCauley Caulkin, get Israel and write the press release. Kitty, Asian, contact Langley and get a clearance for a launch in three hours. The rest of you, work on those calculations as if your life depended on it –heck, it actually does, so NO ROOM FOR MISTAKES –"

"So –who do we send out?" Shannon Bieste, third-in-command, breaks her silence. She was the one who deals with personnel assignment for the Facility, a designation she adored –until that day. How can she not hate it? She is about to have a hand in sending a child into his/her death for the sake of humanity. It was a noble cause, but she still felt like an executioner.

"List, Bieste." Sue acknowledges her with nary a glance. "And unlike those cowardly baloneys at NASA, I do care if they are of voting age at least, underage, underage parents, just plain parents or parents to be, or with parents who depend on them for sustenance and what-not. Get me the best man or woman for the job."

Bieste consults her list. "That takes Senior Pilot Hudson out. His girlfriend Rachel is expecting. He's out on leave because of her delicate pregnancy. Jake Puckerman is only sixteen and is an only child. Ryder Lynn is dyslexic. Becky Jackson is battling depression aside from her Down Syndrome…" The list goes on and on. Bieste is torn whenever she had to cross a name out: elated that she gets to save a child from a terrible destiny, horrified that she actually has to make the cuts as if those kids were but contestants on a reality competition. Her eyes quickly skim the rest of the names until she gets to the very last one. Her heart plummets.

'_No, not him. He's a good kid. He has so much ahead of him.'_

Sue notices her hesitance and grimaces. She stands up from her spot in front of the piano and walks up to Bieste. She motions for the football coach to hand the list over. Bieste wavers and meets Will Schuster's eyes in concern. Will seems to get her thoughts, for he stands up next and moves right next to Sue.

"Sue, I'll –I'll do it. These kids, please –you have to let me do it."

Sue glares daggers at Will. "Did you not hear what Little Miss Bulimic said a while ago, Schuster? Precision is key or we all fry up to our deaths. Answer me," exasperation clear in her voice. "Are you a qualified space pilot? Are you specifically trained to handle these types of situations like these kids are? Well, are you?" Will looks defeated, but he answers nonetheless. "No. But Sue –"

"Get out of my face if you would only be anything but useful." She turns to Bieste once again, her arms outstretched. "List." Bieste looks like she was about to argue, but in the end, she hands the paper over with a heavy heart. Sue wastes no time reading the names in there, noting that 11 out of 12 names were all out of commission one way, or another. Her eyes finally rest on the sole name that was left uncrossed –their only hope. But the moment the name registers in her brain, she almost wishes that it did not. _'He's a good boy, a very good boy.'_ Surely, he did not have an illegitimate child somewhere out there and he was of voting age at least. His family was well-off and he had a brother. He was fit and right as rain. He did not have a beau as of the moment, at least none that Sue knows of. Porcelain was reportedly seeing that Harry Potter reject… but that did not mean that the kid was expendable. _'No, he certainly is not expendable.'_ Sue thinks. He's one of the best and brightest of their kids, and even she cannot deny that. He may have lost to her in their last musical feud, but he was still a good kid. One of her own…

Nevertheless, as soon as the worry crossed her face, Sue forces herself to look neutral. Clinical. Uncaring. She would have to be. She is knowingly sending an innocent soul to the gallows. She glances at the name on the list once more. She closes her eyes briefly as she uttered a silent prayer. May she be forgiven for her final command as Chief of the Facility. There was no way she'd give herself another chance to do this again.

"Send for Anderson, ASAP."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**McKinley High Locker Room a.k.a. Facility Barracks -16:00 hrs (CST)**

Blaine Anderson leaves the room with a heavy heart. He has listened to Chief Sylvester's pep talk about being a hero and garnering pride and honor, but honestly, nothing registers properly in his head. He goes into briefing and out in no time. He ignores Mr. Schuster's guilty looks, or Tina's sympathetic ones. He avoids Marley's offer of a hug and disregards Sam's words of encouragement. He fails to acknowledge Coach Bieste's show of support and side steps Artie's attempt at a fist bump. Because honestly, what good could they do to him now? Not that he wasn't thankful for them, nor was he averse to the idea of saving the world. No, he signed up for this knowing exactly what risks were involved. When Kurt left for New York, he knew he had wanted to make sense of his life on his own apart from Glee and Student Council, apart from the superhero sidekick club he'd established, apart from mixed martial arts. Blaine Anderson had wanted to serve and protect beyond the tight costumes and tacky codenames. Thus when Coach Sue and Coach Bieste approached him for the Facility, he took no second guessing. He wasn't completely a Science nerd like Artie, or maybe, surprisingly, like Brittany and Sam, so he signed up for the Space Pilot program with Jake, Ryder, Becky, Finn and a couple other Cheerios. When he had first watched Armageddon, he knew right then and there that he had wanted to at least experience space flight. To Blaine, it was plain fiction back then. Now, he was living it in the worst possible way.

Because honestly, now? When he was younger, Blaine imagined himself dying a heroic death, but it wasn't going to be for a few decades, he reckoned. Perhaps it was when he was past his fifties, his children all grown up, and his spouse contented and comfortable with their lives… Definitely not at 19.

He enters his private rooms –private now, since his roommate and co-pilot Finn Hudson had to see to his delicately pregnant girlfriend. Blaine had the room to himself now –he had this monumental task to himself now. Alone. He finally sits on the edge of his bed, counting the minutes 'til he's supposed to board his craft. Ten minutes. He was given ten fucking minutes to sort his affairs. He only needed three. His thoughts gloss over his parents –ever since he came out, they both pretended he didn't exist anyway. It will not matter to Michael and Grace Anderson if they never get to see their gay son again. For a second, Blaine debates whether to call Cooper or not. In the end, he decides to count his older brother out. Cooper, for all his good-nature, wasn't exactly the person to talk to when you find out that you're about to die.

Instead, Blaine grabs his phone and stares at the screensaver. It is an old image of two boys in navy blazers with their arms wrapped around each other. A smile crosses his lips. It all seems like a lifetime ago… Dalton, McKinley, Lima, New York… Blaine interrupts his own train of thoughts. Now is not the time to reminisce. He hits # 3 on his speed dial and waits. It takes 5 rings before the other end picks up.

"Hello, Blaine?" The soft, cheery voice answers him. Blaine closes his eyes and for a moment of indulgence, imagines seeing the breathtakingly beautiful face that matched that timbre: the perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, the bright ocean eyes, the candy pink lips, the smooth porcelain skin. Blaine bites his own lips. He has to stop torturing himself like this.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine knows that if it is to be his last day on earth, it is none other than Kurt Hummel that he'd want to spend it with. Kurt, who is currently living their dream in New York –his best friend, soul mate, and currently ex-boyfriend. Blaine now wishes more than ever that he could remove those two extra letters that constantly remind him of how bad he had fucked up. He knows that there is a lot to make up for, but for now, he has to do this. There might not be another time. _'There won't be.'_ He corrects himself bitterly. He forces out s fake laugh. "I miss you." Blaine makes sure to say it in the present tense. Kurt chuckles airily in return. It is another friendly, social call, it seems.

"Oh you… so, what's up? Anything interesting you just have to share with me?" Kurt asks genially, effortlessly filling in the shoes of one Blaine Devon Anderson's best friend. The quip reminds Blaine of two things: one, there was no point in wanting to be more than Kurt's friend –not now; two, he has to lie to the one he loves the most yet again –Kurt knows nothing. The Facility was started after the senior members of New Directions had already left. With the exception of Finn, who was working as Mr. Schue's sort-of assistant back then, nobody outside of the current Glee Club and some select Cheerios knows of its existence.

_I am about to save the world and die trying,_ Blaine wants to say. He hates lying to Kurt, but even in his mind, that complex sentence sounds wrong. _I'm about to die trying to save the world,_ perhaps? There are a hundred different ways to say it. None of them make sense to Blaine. None of them could ever convey what he wants to say to Kurt. In the end, he settles for the most vague, yet least helpful. "I'm leaving." There. Easy as pie.

"Leaving?" Kurt echoes him. "In the middle of the school year? Where to? What's going on, Blaine? Why do you have to leave?"

There is that temptation to just come clean to Kurt, Blaine decides. After all, he wouldn't even be there to deal with its consequences anyway. It is a selfish move on his part, to unload on his beloved. But Blaine knows that he just could not subject Kurt to that kind of burden. Kurt deserves better. Kurt does not deserve to worry about or get hurt by things that Blaine manages to get himself caught up in. Kurt's technically no longer his, Blaine reminds himself. And even if Kurt was…

"Emergency –out of state." Blaine settles yet again for obscurity. It wasn't even strictly a lie. ON the other end of the line, he hears Kurt sigh. "Blaine –"

"Kurt," Blaine cuts him off, knowing exactly what Kurt was about to say. Time is ticking away like a beat-up, broken metronome and Blaine still has to get everything off his chest before he faces his destiny. "Kurt –I want you to know that –I will be thinking of you." He lets it out. "Wherever I'm going, I'll be thinking of you." Blaine is doing an admirable job of keeping his voice light, but the tears forming in his hazel eyes were starting to make it a chore. He has to cut the conversation soon before his sanity slips away completely. "I know –I know I'm not in the position to say this now, but I hope you know that –that my heart belongs to you. My heart, my soul, is yours to keep. Come what may, Kurt." There might have been a number of pauses within those words that Blaine has had to take to get him through. It tires him. It stuns Kurt into silence.

"B-Blaine, what is going on?" Kurt gasps when he is finally out of his stupor. His melodious voice trembles with both curiosity and concern. "Why –why are you –are you okay? Is everything okay Are you drunk or something? Why are you telling me this all now? If it's a joke, it's not funny. What is going on? Tell me!" Kurt's voice rose with every question. Blaine senses the frustration and fright in that tone. He bites his lips guiltily.

"Everything is –it will be okay, Kurt. It's just me being a sap." Blaine attempts to pacify the situation. Its lame, in his own opinion, but it has to do. He will not have Kurt worry for him needlessly. "By the way, have you heard about that meteor shower tonight?"

"Y-yeah –" Kurt scowls at the abrupt change of topic. Blaine is hiding something from him. Kurt knows it, but he decides to let it slide for now against his common sense. He'd rather not argue with the man he still loved (but stubbornly denies doing so). They have just gotten back on cordial, speaking terms post Valentines, and he would not mess that up. He himself had asked for space, and it is only rightful that he gives Blaine the same courtesy. Beyond ex-lovers, they were friends. Blaine would tell him whatever when he is ready, Kurt reckons. As much as he wants to pry, he won't. "At eight, central? I heard rumors about toxic emissions."

Blaine lets out an undignified snort. "Not true. Listen, since we can't be with each other while it happens –will you watch it? We can pretend we're watching it together from your spot there. I mean, I'll be in another part of the world, but I've always wanted to watch a meteor shower with you –it's supposed to bring good luck, and it rarely happens. But if you'd rather not, I totally understand if you think it's dorky –"

"I will be happy to." Kurt smiles as Blaine babbles on. He imagines the flustered look on those puppy dog eyes, and it is enough to make Kurt forget all that is wrong in the world. "I'll even set up a picnic blanket on the rooftop. But if I pick up anything from the radiation –it's on your hide. Get it, Anderson?"

Blaine lets himself laugh. It can't hurt to laugh a little. "Just lather on mosquito repellant and you'll be fine." Blaine almost sees Kurt roll his eyes to that.

"Ugh, that stuff stinks! You have to call me as it happens though," Came the playfully bitchy demand. "Just to make sure that we're both suffering for the love of Science and it's undeniable connection to romance."

And from his heaven high, Blaine comes crashing back down to earth with that one statement. He badly wants to tell Kurt that he can't –why he can't be there for him, why he can no longer be there for him after this phone call –but he holds firm.

"You can ask Adam to watch it with you, you know? It'll be a romantic date." Blaine deflects, doing his heart more damage that way than just accepting the harsh blow of reality. Because really, is this all that he was reduced to doing now? Pushing Kurt off to other people to reduce the guilt threatening to eat him up alive? "He can keep you company for a few hours." _For forever, because I will no longer be there_. Adam is a nice guy, Blaine acknowledges that. He also knows -knows that Kurt will find happiness he deserves in the British –but in no way does that soften the blow to Blaine's guts. Adam will be there for Kurt when he can't and it's just not fair.

"He's not a night person," Kurt frowns. Something was really wrong now. Blaine never voluntarily talks about Kurt's sort-of current boyfriend, much more, suggest 'date night' for them. "Why can't you spare me a few minutes for later tonight?" He almost whines, but doesn't. Adam is no Blaine. Even Kurt's self-righteous pride and hurt ego cannot deny that. Adam is –just a phase, he realizes. Blaine is his forever and always. Now, he just has to knock some of that proverbial sense into his thick skull. "Too busy?"

Ouch. Direct hit. Blaine tries hard not to give in to the small voice in his head. _Kurt does not deserve to get hurt,_he whispers repeatedly to himself like a mantra.

"I'll be up in the air, Kurt," Blaine injects just the right amount of annoyance in his voice. "I doubt my phone would work up there." He then thanks his ability to feign nonchalance at a time like this, but still, he can feel that mask slipping away quickly. This call has to end soon. "Listen, just watch it, okay? And remember I'll be thinking of you. That beautiful vision of lights in the sky will bridge my hand to yours. And know that if I could, I would make all the stars fall down to rain at your feet –" _I would make asteroids explode every day just to keep you safe._

"Waxing poetical now, Anderson?" Kurt manages to let go of that banter, even if deep within him, red signal lights were going off. '_Blaine will tell me what's wrong in his own time. I just have to be patient…'_ Blaine chuckles, but does not contradict him.

"Hey, listen. Um, I need to go, like right now. Mr. Schue needs me." _The world needs me._ "And Coach Sue has some errands for me before I catch my flight." _I have to check fuel levels and the missiles themselves._

"Promise to call me when you land then," Kurt demand firmly. "I doubt that you won't have cellular service where you're going, so you have no excuse. And even if you don't, you can always email me."

Blaine desperately wants to say yes. He wants to tell Kurt that yes, he will be there to call him after tackling his daunting, herculean task. But he knows that it is a promise that he has to break, and after his misstep with Eli, he'd already sworn to never break another promise to Kurt again.

"I'll try my hardest not to forget." It is a promise that he could definitely keep. He only hopes that it is enough. And for the nth time in that conversation, Blaine manages to skirt around the topic at hand. Maybe his father was right for once; he'd make a good lawyer or politician someday. If that someday still existed after today.

"Fine," Kurt huffs. "You owe me a lot when we next see each other." Blaine smiles for the last time. Kurt is still as fiery as ever. Kurt is his fire, his courage, his dream. Blaine may be tasked to save the world, but if he were to be completely honest with himself, he really is only doing this for one person, and one person alone. He knows it is a selfish thought, but in reality, he couldn't care any less what happens to the rest as long as his Kurt was happy, as long as his Kurt was safe. Because yes, Kurt may not acknowledge it, but he was and forever will be Blaine's. Nothing else matters to Blaine anymore –he comes to that conclusion in under five minutes. Because if tomorrow never comes for him, which was most likely to happen now, it will still come for Kurt. And as long as Kurt is there, nothing will ever scare or hurt Blaine anymore.

"Until then," Blaine acknowledges with an air of finality that makes Kurt's heart start beating wildly. But before the ocean-eyed boy could even formulate a biting retort, Blaine says something else that makes Kurt's heart stop altogether.

"I love you, Kurt. Always." And the line clicks. And Kurt is left gaspingly, haltingly whispering his response to the beeping dial tone as an inexplicable wave of sorrow drowns him from out of nowhere.

"I love you too, Blaine. Forever."

On the other end of the line, Blaine begins to suit up. With a final look at his phone's screen saver, he exits his quarters.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Facility, Launch Pad -18:00 hrs (CST)**

Blaine is about to enter the cockpit when a hand halts his progress. It is Artie. "Artie, what's up?" Blaine cocks an eyebrow. Artie lets out a deep sigh.

"Nothing I say can ever make it easier." The four-eyed boy begins, sounding rather uncomfortable. "I won't even try. Just –just that if I wasn't in my chair, I'd be co-piloting with you." That makes Blaine smile genuinely.

"I know, Artie. Thank you." Blaine grabs his helmet and turns to get inside the craft before things could get awkward. Artie however, had other plans.

"Does Kurt know?" Three words. They were enough to stop Blaine in his tracks.

"Enough." Guilt creeps up his chest. Artie senses this.

"I'd be honored to relay a message." Artie holds up a video camera in one hand. "From a hero to his soul mate –we have five minutes. I told Joe to delay the countdown for launch before I came here. Figured you might want to do this."

Blaine eyes the camcorder in Artie's hand with a hint of trepidation. After a beat however, he smiles yet again.

"Just make sure he's not alone when he sees it." Artie nods in understanding. Blaine sets his helmet down and the REC button is pressed.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Bushwick, New York – 19:30 hrs (CST)**

Kurt goes to the rooftop, carrying a red and blue checked blanket, his phone, and a thermos of citrus tea –an influence of Rachel's which began when she had started to develop morning sickness. She urged Kurt to start drinking it whenever he got an upset stomach, which was rather often lately. He chalks it up to an overenthusiastic stomach flu. Rachel is currently out with Finn looking up baby things and Santana was visiting relatives. Going against Blaine's suggestion, he decides to make a night out of meteor shower-watching alone. He does not call Adam. And not that he is aware of it at that moment, but he will never call the British again from that day forward –but that is getting off topic. Kurt huddles in a cozy spot next to the stairwell. The sky is inky black, dotted with but a few stars. It is hard to imagine that in about half an hour, the calm night sky will be bombarded by shooting rays of light.

The hour is silent, completely unlikely for New York, Kurt thinks. Will most of them be anticipating the meteor shower too? For a moment, he wonders where exactly Blaine is –will he have a nice view of the shower?

Ever since Kurt put his phone down a couple of hours ago, his thoughts never strayed away from the hazel-eyed boy. Surely, Blaine acted weirder than normal and all those episode before were sporadic enough not to cause alarm. But a while ago – there was something in Blaine's tone, in his choice of words that would not stop nagging Kurt. But what is it? Kurt wraps the thick blanket around him and briefly lets himself fantasize that it is Blaine's arms enveloping him –the younger man had used it the last time he visited (although that memory left a few undesirable things in Kurt's mind). Somehow, it still vaguely smells like coffee and cinnamon, something citrus and aftershave – a scent that was all Blaine. Kurt burrows his nose in the soft fabric and inhales deeply. For a while, he is sucked into a world of his own that consisted of nothing but his fantasies. In that make-shift cocoon on a New York rooftop, he becomes lost –detached –from the world that revolved around him.

A blaring ringtone disrupts his safe haven. Kurt glances at his phone: 9:39 p.m. Less than half an hour before the meteor shower begins. He absently swipes at the screen to answer the call.

"Hello, Artie?"

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Cockpit, Vanguard VIII, Ten Minutes before Tubbington Asteroid breaches the Earth's Exosphere**

"SP Anderson, reporting to Lima Command. Ten minutes 'til show time. Over." Blaine makes his regular update every ten minutes since his craft reached the earth's exosphere about half an hour ago. He was 200 miles from the outermost layer and from that spot, he has a clear vision of the massive boulder. Ten minutes. In ten minutes, Tubbington Asteroid would hopefully be nothing but rocks and pebbles hurling towards the earth. Blaine swallows hard, briefly wondering if he would be part of the debris that was supposed to land into the Pacific.

"Chief Sylvester here, Anderson. Copy that. You're doing great. Next update in 5 minutes. Over."

"Roger that, Coach. I'll brief you on the status in 5. Over and out." Blaine momentarily shuts off his end of the connection. This is it. In less than 10 minutes, it all ends. He closes his eyes/ he is one of those people who constantly wonders how death would feel like –will it hurt? Will it last forever? Will he even be aware of it? He shakes his head inwardly and tries to think of something else that does not make him want to throw up. The images in his head settle on eyes as blue as the ocean… And suddenly, Blaine is lulled back to a peaceful calm.

'_Kurt.'_

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Bushwick, New York -19:45 hrs (CST)**

Kurt drags his laptop all the way to the rooftop. For some reason, Artie has a video email for him that he just had to see immediately. Kurt scowls at the four-eyed boy's insistence, saying that it can wait until the morning. But when Artie not-so casually drops Blaine's name and the words 'urgent' and 'important', it is more than enough to sell the idea of watching the video that night to Kurt.

Artie's conditions for sending Kurt the all-important video were clear: He can't be alone when he sees it, and he can't be alone when he sees it. Kurt reluctantly calls Finn and Rachel as they were the closest he could get in the soonest possible time, and Gaga be damned if Kurt does not get to see that video ASAP. When Rachel and Finn arrive, Kurt explains Artie's cryptic demands. And for once, to Kurt's surprise, Finn looks like as if he knew about what was going on. The freakishly tall teen excuses himself and calls Artie. They speak in hushed tones. Kurt's curiosity is piqued even further –much more so, when Finn pulls Rachel aside and somehow convinces the diminutive diva to head back to their loft downstairs. However, it was not before she throws Kurt a concerned look. After she leaves, Kurt rounds on Finn.

"Okay, I've had enough. What in the world is going on here?" Kurt's voice is its usual bitchy tone, but at the same time, it is laced with dread and anxiety. Finn looks properly terrified and apprehensive as he reaches for Kurt's laptop. Artie's email was already there, but he ignores it. Instead, he rapidly clicks on a few links before a secure webpage pulls up. Kurt is cumulatively impressed and shocked. The header reads: **THE FACILITY –Secure Connection**. He turns to Finn, his mouth agape. Finn takes a deep breath before launching into the seemingly longest and most difficult explanation in the history of human race.

"Kurt, Blaine is –an astronaut."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Cockpit, Vanguard VIII, Five Minutes before Tubbington Asteroid breaches the Earth's Exosphere**

"SP Anderson, making final report to Lima Command. Five minutes 'til double missile launch. I repeat, 5 minutes 'til double missile launch. Over."

"Chief Sylvester here, Anderson. Copy that. All systems go. Radio communications will be cut at this point to prevent any interference, but know that the world's prayers are with you. We –we are proud of you, young Burt Reynolds. Go get them. Over."

"Roger that, Coach. One last thing though. I'd appreciate it if you do something to clear up my parent's credits. Over."

"Consider it done, Anderson. Over."

"Thanks, Coach. Have a good evening Lima, and to the rest of the world, enjoy the fireworks. SP Anderson signing off. Over and out."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Bushwick, New York -19:55 hrs (CST)**

Kurt's knees buckle underneath him. Finn looks torn between wanting to take shelter from the inevitable outburst to come from the blue-green-eyed boy, and wanting to comfort the said boy.

"You –you –he –" Kurt is at a loss for words. 'That's –that's –I mean –" His incoherent babbling is interrupted by an alarm. The screen on his phone announces: **FIVE MINUTES 'TIL METEOR SHOWER :). **Kurt grips his phone tightly before hurling it against the nearest wall. The pieces of the convenient technology shatters into pieces and Kurt cannot help but think that it perfectly mirrors the sate of his heart, his soul, his everything. Saline blurs his vision as he slumps against Finn's rigid body.

'_Why? Why, Blaine? Why?'_

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Cockpit, Vanguard VIII, Fifty Seconds before Tubbington Asteroid breaches the Earth's Exosphere**

Blaine's right thumb hovers right next to a cliché-esque big red button. He has seen enough cartoons in his youth to know that nothing good ever happens when you push it. Still, Blaine is about to do it. He closes his eyes one last time.

"**Hi, I'm new here…"** 50, 49, 48…

"_I know a short-cut…"_ 47, 46, 45…

"**Why did you choose to sing this song with me?"** 44, 43, 42…

"_You move me, Kurt… There is one point in your life when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever…"_ 41, 40, 39, 38…

"**I love you, Blaine."** 37, 36, 35…

"_I love you too, Kurt."_ 34, 33, 32, 31…

"**I'll never say goodbye to you."** 30, 29, 28, 27, 26…

"_I promise to always pick up the phone to answer your call, to always defend you even if I know you're wrong… to remind you how perfectly imperfect you are…"_ 25, 24, 23, 22, 21…

"**Come what may,"** 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15…

"_Until my dying day… No, until the end of time." _14, 13, 12, 11, 10…

"Kurt… I'm sorry." 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…

"Kurt, thank you." 4…

"Kurt, I love you." 3…

"**Forever." **2…

"Always." 1…

Blaine releases one last breath and pushes the trigger button. In a split-second, those back at Earth will get treated to a spectacular display of exploding lights and shooting stars.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**McKinley High Gym a.k.a. Lima Command -20:01 hrs (CST)**

Dead silence permeates the concealed space. The mission is a success, but no one seems to be in the mood to celebrate. Chief Sylvester is first to leave the room. No one sees her again after that. Will Schuster grabs Emma Pillsbury's hand and leaves with her. Shannon Bieste follows suit, as do the rest of the kids, one by one. Soon, the room is empty. Tomorrow, it will all just be nightmare.

Another day.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Bushwick, New York – the following day, 05:30 hrs (CST)**

Finn answers the door to Kurt's and Rachel's loft as the two were still asleep. Rachel was out due to her meds. Kurt on the other hand, was another story. Finn held his stepbrother all through the night as the younger boy wept and threw up intermittently. The moment the meteor shower began, it was as if the floodgate to Kurt's anguish and despair were suddenly open. Finn has never seen anyone look so broken in his entire life. So as soon as Kurt passes out from crying, Finn makes the call.

A grim-faced Burt Hummel is on the other side of the door. The two men exchange wordless nods before the older one strides purposefully into the loft. Finn follows him by sight. He does not envy Burt's appointed task. Not at all.

"He had just fallen asleep at around 4," Finn supplies helpfully. "Hasn't stopped crying since around 10 last night." Burt pauses on his was to his son's room.

"Thank you." The Ohio Congressman acknowledges the input, but says nothing else. Finn speaks up again.

"I'm sorry, Burt –"

"Not your fault, kid." Burt looks at Finn directly. "Not your fault."

"There's a video –" Finn begins again. Burt frowns. "Blaine?" Finn nods. Burt sighs resignedly.

"I think it will be better if I take Kurt with me to DC for a while. Will you hold on to his things –until he asks for them?" Finn nods again. He knows that his stepfather is speaking particularly about certain things –things that remind Kurt of Blaine –the still unopened and unwatched video (there certainly was no time for it anymore last night after Finn's explanation) included. The rest of the morning goes by quietly for Finn. Rachel wakes up at around noon. He takes her out for lunch. When they return later that afternoon, there was nobody in the apartment anymore.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Facility, Launch Pad, the previous day -18:05 hrs (CST)**

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine's smiling face takes up almost all of the screen. Artie's hand shakes so badly, but it will have to do.

"I don't know when you'll get to see this, but I want to let you know that I will always love you. I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me one dat. I wish nothing but happiness for you. You deserve it, Kurt. And don't you dare cry for me, okay? I'm not worth getting premature wrinkles over for. But you –you are worth everything in this whole wide universe. I hope –I hope Adam sees that. If not, then get rid of him and find someone else who's worthy of your fabulousness."

Blaine feels his eyes start to water. He motions for Artie to cut the video. The other man pauses the recording. "All done?"

Blaine nods. "Thanks Artie." Without further ado, he slips his helmet on and boards his craft, Vanguard VIII. Ten minutes later, he takes off, concluding his last day on earth…

~The video would not be watched until a little over a year later, with a teary-eyed Kurt Hummel clutching his father's hand for dear life, and his own arms, wrapped around a tiny, curly-haired, ocean-eyed boy.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**A/N: First of all, I apologize if there was no previous warning for MPREG. My main reason is obviously, it would destroy the effect I was gunning for towards the end. It's my first Klaine MPREG anyway (I usually do it for Snarry), so please cut me some slack and please do not ask me how it happens –it just does! Back story: Kurt gets pregnant at the night of Mr. Schue's not-wedding. In my head cannon, Klaine took turns topping that night. So there's that. Thanks for reading. If I get at least 10 reviews/favorites/follows, I may be amenable to posting the alternate ending. Until then –C.**

**P.S. See you on Tumblr (KlaineLoveAndSnarryDreams), Twitter .at(heyitschesca) and Facebook (eastwoodgirl). Comment/Suggest there using (hashtag) # CMOliverFanfiction.**


	2. Always and Forever -Alternate Ending

**Always And Forever –Alternate Ending**

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back, fresh from GLEE Day. And have you seen the 4X21 PROMO? OMFG! I live for that conversation between Burt and Blaine… Literally. I may have put in my own little version of that here, so I guess WARNINGS for SPOILERS for 'Wonder-ful'. I'm dying to write a reaction fic to that. But for now, back to this story… First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's read this story, most especially those who reviewed/ favorite/ followed –you're the reason that this chapter is up. Anyway, I was planning on putting up a single scene for the alternate ending, but again, I plead my tendency to get away with things. You be the judge of it. Oh yeah, the MPREG gets explained here for those of you who are wondering. And yes, I may have had to invent my own Science to get away with it (looks guilty), but it's quite believable if I do say so myself. Anyway, without further ado, I should probably just let you read. There's still a bit of angst here, but it is a HAPPY, FLUFFY ending for our boys. Just… well, just get on to it, and do not forget to review! –C.**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Always and Forever –An Alternate Ending**

**By C.M. Oliver**

**©2013**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Washington, D.C. –Two Weeks After the Tubbington Meteor Shower**

Burt Hummel is proud to admit that there are only a few things in life that scared the hell out of him –and no, it is not the kind of acre that leaves one with shaky hands or cold sweat or blood-curling screams, but the kind that seeps into one's consciousness and gets constantly relived in recurring nightmares.

So, we are not talking about spiders or the Boogey Man or Hills Have Eyes 2. Burt is scared of things like his first wife's death, cancer and not being able to understand his only son –the latter being at the top of the list.

Two weeks ago when Finn called, Burt was faced with his worst fear. It did not even register in his mind that his stepson was supposedly an astronaut and that just a few hours before that call, humanity was supposed to have already ended because of an asteroid that a bunch of teenage astrophysicists have discovered. No, his brain skipped over processing that. Instead, his mind latched onto the one thing that mattered to him most in that situation.

"_**Burt, Kurt needs you –it's about Blaine,"**_

Now, Burt Hummel will be lying if he told you that he did not take sides in the spat between his son and his ex-boyfriend –he did. He took the third side, the one that believed that both were at fault and that the two of them would just have to let go of bruised egos and hurt pride to fix things between them. Burt does not and will never pretend to understand the dynamics of his son Kurt's relationship with Blaine –it is something that he has long accepted. But one thing that he knows however, is that what the two boys have is something really special and sincere. It scares him to know that his little boy has finally grown up and managed to find the epic kind of love that so many lost souls strive so hard for and yet fail to achieve. It scares him because he knows that once a person loses that kind of constant in their lives, it is bound to hurt like hell. And more importantly, it scares Burt because he has no idea how to offer comfort to his evidently grieving son. How does one pick up the pieces of a broken person abandoned by his soulmate? And that is the topic of the Ohio 4th District Congressman's constant nightmares. How on earth does he help put Kurt back together?

The first few days after the incident were kind of lethargic –after Burt had brought Kurt to DC with him and Carole, the boy just refused to speak, move or eat. IN fact, the only thing the countertenor would touch were the citrus-infused teabags that Rachel sent after them, telling Burt that Kurt had taken a liking to them especially whenever he was suffering through an upset stomach. Every morning, Burt, and sometimes Carole, would leave a steaming cup of tea and a pile of toast next to Kurt's bed –the toast would remain untouched, but the tea would be drained. The same thing would happen with lunch and dinner. The first couple of days, Burt lets his son do away with food, thinking that the shock of it all was a little too much for him to stomach solid food. But on the fourth day, he draws the line.

"Kurt, buddy, come one –you have to eat even just a little bite." Burt sits on the foot of his son's bed one morning. "Please."

Kurt does not make a notion that he has even heard his father. He stays there, lying still on his side and facing the wall. His blue-green eyes were wide-open, seemingly lost in a world eons and eons away. The only indication that he still exists in this realm is the rapid rise and fall of his chest. And even from the looks of it, it seems that he finds it hard to even keep breathing. Burt frowns. He accepts that things will be difficult as it is. He is at a loss on what to do. He stands up and leaves the room to make a few phone calls in hopes to find the necessary help that Kurt needs. Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and even Sam and Tina arrive in trickles, but not one of them are able to elicit any form of reaction from Kurt. Burt turns desperate and calls those nice boys from Dalton (not the ones who attempted to slushy his son though) Wes and David, but even they are unsuccessful. The father's desperation ends up with him calling Cooper Anderson. IN the end, that move pays off in getting a reaction from Kurt –just not the kind they had expected.

Cooper arrives at Burt and Carole's DC house, 9 days after the incident. He shakes hands with the congressman and kisses Carole's cheeks. Without further ado, Burt ushers the 28-year old actor upstairs.

"Kurt, there is someone here to see you,"

The door is pushed open and Cooper walks in. His hazel eyes, so like his younger brother's takes a good look at the boy lying on the messy bed, stiff as a board. Something tickles the back of Cooper's throat.

"K-Kurt –"

And that was all it took. For the first time in 9 days, Kurt blinks. Slowly, he turns his head and upon seeing Cooper, sits up. His ocean eyes take in the sight of the man standing by the foot of his bed. His lips move.

"He – he's alive…"

Cooper answers with a slight frown as he walks towards the younger boy. Kurt looks as broken as Burt made him up to be over the phone. However, what Cooper did not expect is that glimpse of desperate yearning and hope in those clear blue eyes. Cooper has only met Kurt once before in person when he visited Blaine, but that limited time around the two was enough to let him know that they were treading beyond a clichéd high school romance.

Cooper still remembers that day, a week ago to be exact, when one William Schuster called him about his little squirt. The first five minutes had Cooper believing that he was being _Punk'd_. But the next ten were more than enough to convince him of the harsh.

His baby brother was hero.

His baby brother was dead hero.

His baby brother, his Blainey, his beloved squirt, died to save the world.

It was a harsh, surreal reality.

And for the first time in his life, Cooper Michael Anderson cries on cue. He drops the guest starring role in _The Americans_ and catches the earliest flight to Lima; he does not bother to make a side trip to Westerville. He is met by a grim-faced William Schuster and a heavyset woman he will later know as Shannon Bieste at the airport. They escort him to the Facility, to the barracks, to Blaine's quarters. Two days later, Burt Hummel calls him and Cooper pushes away his own grief to seek out the only person who was probably hurting more than him.

Cooper stops next to Kurt's bedside, his eyes staring deeply into the younger man's. Badly –he badly wants to tell Kurt that he's right, that yes, Blaine is alive. But he knows no good would come out of pretending that everything is all right. Cooper feels Burt's eyes burning holes through the back of his head.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but Blaine is dead –"

'_SLAP!'_

"You don't know that!" Kurt spats out heatedly after his right hand makes contact with Cooper's left cheek. Angry tears begin to flow from his eyes –his first in 9 days. "You –KNOW –NOTHING! You hear me? NOTHING! Have you even seen him lately?" Kurt grips the blanket surrounding him –the red and blue checked one that he simply refuses to let go of –until his knuckles turn white. "When was the last time that you've spoken to him? When?"

"Kurt –" Cooper's guilt is evident on his face. "Kurt, please –"

"I SPOKE TO HIM!" Kurt interrupts him yet again, his breathing erratic and labored. Burt looks like he's ready to jump in to try and calm his son down, but something within him realizes that Kurt needs this; that after 9 days of bottling everything up, Kurt needs the chance to vent out. The elder Hummel stays in his spot by the doorway, contenting himself with watching his son breakdown. Wracking sobs emerge from Kurt's helpless form.

"I –spoke –to him –that day! The day he –" Kurt takes a shuddering breath. "And –and I –I did not – I did not even –I had no –I had no idea! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I should've –could've –could've told him- not to –but I didn't! Don't you get it? Don't you ALL GET IT? It's my –my f-fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Twin rivers of saline stain Kurt's porcelain cheeks. "It's… all…" He finally buries his face in his hands and lets out an anguished wail. Cooper's heart and resolve break at the sight. He draws closer, ignoring the sting of his cheek and takes Kurt into his arms.

"It's not your fault, little brother." Cooper whispers against Kurt's hair, rocking the younger boy's defeated form back and forth. "It's not your fault…"

"He –he can't be dead…" Kurt gasps back between sobs. "He –he can't be -he's n-not d-dead… No…" The rest of Kurt's words drown in tears. Cooper tightens his grip on the boy that his brother loved the most. Broken up or not, Kurt is Blaine's and vice versa. There is just no separating the two. Blaine's love for Kurt is stuff that romance writers only dream about. Only the dead would not feel the special connection between the two. Cooper knows that the pain he's feeling for losing Blaine does not compare in the slightest to the way Kurt feels. So he decides that he will not even try to understand Kurt's feelings. He decides right then and there that the best way he can help is to just be there. He holds Kurt in a tight embrace until the boy finally passes out from crying. When he lays Kurt back down on his bed, Burt approaches him and places a hand on Cooper's shoulder. The two men wordlessly exchange gratitude for whatever that had just transpired, acknowledging the necessity for that to happen. Cooper leaves, and the next morning, the toast on Kurt's night stand disappears.

But that is five days ago.

Two weeks after the incident, one fine morning in DC, it is Burt's turn to get Kurt his breakfast –the only meal he would touch. He carries the tray that Carole has prepared and proceeds to take it upstairs. He is earlier than usual. He then knocks at Kurt's door.

"Buddy? I'm coming in. I've got your tea and toast." Burt opens the door and takes a peep.

The room is empty.

Panic quickly rises up his throat. Not once has Kurt left the room. Where could he be? But before the alarm reaches its highest peak though, Burt's common sense kicks in. he quickly sets the tray down on the nightstand and knocks on the adjoining bathroom door.

"Kurt, you in there?"

No answer. Burt takes a deep breath as he rattles the doorknob, hoping against hope that it gives way.

It opens. Burt wastes no time. He pushes the door open and is greeted by a sight he'd never imagined to see.

Kurt –his lovely little boy Kurt –Kurt who made sure he ate and slept and took his medications on time even from across the miles –clutching the porcelain toilet bowl for dear life, retching like there's no tomorrow. Burt's heart stopped at the sight of his son, looking smaller and more fragile as the days go by.

"Oh Kurt," the man kneels next to his way who was slumped ungracefully on the cold, tiled floor. Kurt was like ice to the touch. Burt reaches for the towel behind the door and wraps his son in it. "Talk to me, kiddo. Tell Daddy how you feel."

Kurt answers with a broken gasp. "H-hurts, D-dad…" He then pulls away from his father to empty the non-existent contents of his stomach onto the toilet. Kurt then makes a strangled sound in his throat –as if he had been at it for hours. Burt does not dilly-dally.

"We're getting you into the hospital, Kurt. Rachel says you've been throwing up all the time since recently that's why she sent you that tea. It's been weeks. Now I know how you hate going there, but we need you checked up, okay?"

For the first time, Kurt does not argue with his dad about seeing the doctor himself. He accepts his father's assistance in standing and getting cleaned up. Forty-five minutes later, they were sitting on plastic seats outside the office of Jason Bennett, M.D. A nurse took blood and urine samples as per SOP earlier and now the Hummels are awaiting the results of those tests. Thirty more minutes pass, and the door to Dr. Bennett's office opens. A man in his late twenties, with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes steps out wearing a white lab coat. The kind expression on his face intensifies upon seeing the father and son tandem. "Kurt Hummel?"

Burt stand up and gently ushers Kurt inside Dr. Bennett's office. The doctor then closes the door behind them and motions for the two to sit in front of the desk.

Dr. Bennett begins to speak. No, Kurt is thankfully not sick with some rare strain of viral infection. Yes, Kurt is lacking in nourishment, extremely depressed and undergoing shock, but nothing therapy and some prescription could not counter. NO, that is not what's wrong with him.

"Mr. Hummel," Dr. Bennett addresses Burt. "Are you aware of the term Hermaphrodite?"

Burt looks utterly confused. Kurt on the other hand, stiffens.

"There are people born with both male and female parts," Dr. Bennett continues. "Some manifest both outwardly –what we call type 1. A simple surgery corrects the lesser functioning reproductive organ and hormonal therapy follows to supplement the changes."

"I –I don't think I follow, Dr. Bennett." Burt admits. "What does this have to do with my son? I've seen him at birth. My son is MALE."

"There are –recent discoveries on another type of Hermaphrodite." Dr. Bennett pushes through. 'These individuals seem just the usual on the outside, but further tests prove that they too, carry both sex organs. These are rare; about 1 in every 35 million people. We call them type 2 –" Burt stands up, looking quite alarmed. Beside him, Kurt grips the edge of his seat.

"Just get to the point, Dr. Bennett." Burt demands. Dr. Bennett eyes both men in concern and sighs.

"You son is a type 2, Mr. Hummel. It may come as a surprise, but I'm pretty that you would not have known this beforehand since tests for this were unavailable not five years ago. But type 2's still usually manifest attributes from the lesser dominant sex, in your son's case, female attributes. Perhaps, a high-pitched voice, occasional menstrual spotting –"

"What makes you sure of that?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper but firm enough to make both grown men look at him. "So what if my voice is high and squeaky? So what if I bleed sometimes? You can't just say I'm a freak –not just by a stupid blood and urine test!" Agitation is clear in his voice. Burt takes his seat again and wraps a comforting arm around his son in an attempt to calm him down. Dr. Bennett takes a deep breath.

"The unique thing about type 2's is that even if there is no outward manifestation, both of the reproductive systems present are fully developed on the inside –and functional."

The seething look on Kurt's face drops. "You –you mean –"

"Outwardly, male type 2's like you Kurt, are able to carry a child to full term. And in your case, Anal penetration is as good as vaginal penetration." Dr. Bennett explains with a straight face. Burt on the other hand, sputters.

"What –the –hell?"

"Kurt," Dr. Bennett looks him in the eye. "The symptoms you are experiencing are symptoms of pregnancy. By the looks of it, you are about 10 weeks pregnant."

The words barely register to Kurt. This… cannot be happening… Can it?

Ten weeks… The hotel… The last time he had slept with anyone at all…

Ten. Freaking. Weeks.

"Valentines…" Kurt mumbles to himself. Burt catches it though.

"Kurt? Is there something you want to tell me?" The man's voice is neither judging nor accusing. Truth be told, he never imagined to have THIS talk with his own son. His apparently PREGNANT MALE son.

Kurt bites his lip. Then, meeting his father's eyes. Tears begin to run down his face again. Shaking madly, he confesses.

"D-Dad, I –I'm pregnant with -with B-Blaine's ch-child."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Somewhere in the Pacific – Two Weeks Earlier, the day after the Tubbington Meteor Shower**

The magnificent phenomena now dubbed as the Tubbington Meteor Shower was witnessed from all parts of the world, including the tiny little island paradise of Blanca Rosa. It was a remote spot with a population of less than a hundred people. There was no electricity, no outwards signs of technological development. The people survived daily by fishing. Life was simple and peaceful.

Until one day, something disrupts the normalcy of their island life.

The little girl's name was Mildred, a daughter of a fisherman. She was playing by herself on the shore that early morning, waiting for her father to fix his boat and take her with him to the deeper part of the sea to catch squid and fish and what-not, when she notices him.

The dark-haired man was lying face down on the beach, unconscious, garbed in the weirdest looking attire to the eyes of the eight-year old girl. Curiously, she walks towards him. Mildred was about to check if the man was still alive, when the man's head turns towards her and hazel eyes lock with her keen brown ones. The man speaks.

"K-Kurt –"

Then, he coughs up blood. Mildred flinches. The man falls back into unconsciousness.

Mildred's screams were heard all the way to their coastal village.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Los Angeles, California –November 22, 2013 –Seven Months Later**

Kurt Hummel is back at the hospital. This time however, he and his father are joined by Cooper and Carole. Finn was with Rachel back in Lima, with her giving birth to little Fanny Leonor Hudson two weeks earlier than scheduled. Kurt thinks that it is the diva attitude manifesting early on in Rachel's kid, not wanting to share the spotlight with Kurt's own.

After confirming his pregnancy, Kurt drops out of NYADA. And, to the surprise of many, he accepts Cooper's invitation to live with him –at least during Kurt's pregnancy. Cooper quickly became the countertenor's one-man support system –a reality that benefited them both. Cooper gets to make amends for missing out on his brother's life; Kurt gets to be with someone who at least has a remote idea of what he was going through. During Kurt's first week in LA, he would cry himself to sleep in Cooper's arms, terrified of the nightmares to come, terrified of the thought of raising his and Blaine's baby all alone, terrified of life alone in general.

The baby, in more ways than one, kept Kurt going in his long and painful road to healing. Whenever Kurt feels like giving up, he would remember the tiny bundle of love, joy and promise growing in him. He would look in the mirror with his pajama top unbuttoned and see the small bump in his abdomen. He would wake up in the middle of the night and feel his baby kick. Kurt would then rub his swollen belly soothingly and sing to his unborn child. Sometimes, he would tell stories about his dad, his mom, his stepmom; Sometimes, he would even talk about McKinley and New Directions or Dalton and the Warblers. But mostly, he talks about Blaine –Blaine, the dapper and adorkable young gentleman who stole Kurt's heart at first glance; Blaine, the talented young performer who loved Katy Perry and had dreams bigger than the world himself; Blaine, the hero who saved them all. The stories were for his son, Kurt insists, but more so, they were for him too… just so he doesn't forget and lose all those wonderful memories.

In his fifth month, Kurt goes in for an ultrasound.

"It's a boy, Mr. Hummel." The little creature growing miraculously inside of him suddenly becomes even more frighteningly real.

A boy… He's carrying his and Blaine's son. Kurt wonders how the baby would look like when it comes out. Discovering the baby's gender seemed to have opened another phase in Kurt's recovery. It was happening, it was really happening. He may have lost Blaine, but in typical Blaine fashion, he leaves Kurt with something –a HUGE something –to keep Kurt going, to remember him and their times together, by.

It is exactly 9:00 am on the 22nd of November. The skies are overcast. Kurt is wheeled inside the operating room of the Our Lady of Mount Carmel Hospital in LA. He is about to undergo a C-section and the mere thought just terrifies him. Cooper claims to have a cast-iron stomach, so he is tasked to video tape the whole procedure for posterity. Kurt knows that he will look atrocious on film, but he does not have the heart to argue. Not when his contractions were taking up most of his bitchy attitude and driving him stark raving mad. When the time comes, Cooper gives Burt and Carole a thumbs up and with a small grin, he follows the gurney with a just -sedated Kurt on it to the delivery room.

The whole procedure takes less time than Kurt expects. He stays awake during the whole thing. And when the doctor announces that his little boy is out, Kurt's ear strains to hear.

His child cries strongly, beautifully, as the doctor pronounces him healthy and well. Kurt groggily sighs in relief as he catches a glimpse of the tiny red critter that has just been pulled out from inside him. He fights the urge to vomit at the thought of having his insides opened up for the world to see and instead, focuses on the rapidly blurring sight of his little angel –his miracle. IN his peripheral vision, he can see Cooper looking a little green, probably from having been acquainted a little too personally with Kurt Hummel's guts, but nevertheless dutifully covering this momentous occasion for his nephew. The nurses were working on his baby when Kurt feels the heavy pull of the anesthesia. An orderly just manages to whisper in his ear.

"Name, sir?"

An image of dark curls and bright blue-green eyes come to the forefront of Kurt's mind.

"Xavier –Xavier Blaine Hummel."

Then, everything dissolves into nothingness.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Blanca Rosa Island, Pacific Ocean –November 23, 2013**

It's around one in the morning and the man who Mildred discovered seven months ago sat alone on a huge boulder by the shore where she had found him. The sky was surprisingly bright with stars and the waves were calm in the background. The man runs a hand through his wild, dark curls as a cool gentle breeze blows through the horizon. His bright honey eyes look out in the distance, seemingly searching for answers to fill in the blanks in his mind from the vast ocean.

It has been a little over seven months when this unsolved puzzle of his life began. He remembered opening his eyes to strange faces, knowing nothing but the name 'Kurt'. For some reason, he knew it wasn't his name. The locals who found him took to calling him 'John' –John who couldn't remember who he was or where he came from. The people of the island have been nice in helping him find his way, but with a limited information on him (not even his name –why can't he not remember his name?) even the local social services officials couldn't do much. They weren't even sure of his nationality (he speaks English, broken French and a bit of Italian). The social services just took note of his circumstances when he was found and his picture and promised to put them in their database in case someone looked for someone with his description.

But that was seven months ago. 'John' sighs thoughtfully. He had been living with Mildred and her parents in the island, helping out when he can since then. Did he not have relatives? If he was missing, why wasn't there anyone looking for him? Did they think him already dead? And what about that silly suit he was wearing when they found him? How did he get there? And for fuck's sake, why can't he remember his name? He shakes his head inwardly and looks up in the sky, hoping to find answers there. For some reason, looking at stars seem to clear his head at times.

Then, he sees it.

A lone shooting star.

'John' freezes in his motions as his head is suddenly bombarded by a multitude of images:

An explosion… a video camera… a phone call…

A kiss… a dance… a wedding…

Tears… a song… a piano…

A school… a group… a stage…

Lights… coffee… a bird…

Blazers… hands… smiles…

It stops at the image of a staircase.

"**Excuse me, I'm new here…"**

"_Next time, don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in."_

"**I'm impressed, you're usually so Top 40."**

"_You move me, Kurt."_

"**I'll never say goodbye to you."**

"_I was with someone else…"_

"**Don't you think that I didn't have temptations? But I did not act on them because I knew what it meant!"**

"_Tell me that we're not back together."_

"**Adam and I –we're exclusive."**

"_Wherever I'm going, I'll be thinking of you… My heart belongs to you, Kurt… I'll try my hardest not to forget…"_

"**You owe me a lot when we next see each other."**

"_Until then. I love you, Kurt. Always."_

"**I love you too. Forever."**

John's head feels like it is about to explode with the rush of his memories coming back. He clutches it through his curls in desperation. And as a cry of anguish tears through his body, he hears a voice, as clear as crystal:

"**I love you, Blaine."**

The whole world turns black. When 'John' opens his eyes again, he would already answer to a different name.

Blaine. And Blaine remembers everything now.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Lima, Ohio –December 24, 2013**

Kurt has just placed a sleeping Xavier in his cot. The poor baby had been tired during their flight from LA and had just ceased being fussy when they had arrived earlier that day. Kurt sighs as he feels a presence behind him. He turns around.

"Hey Finn,"

Finn Hudson joins his brother in the small nursery, he himself carrying a tiny bundle: his sleeping daughter the family now fondly calls Leo. He sets the baby down on another cot next to Kurt's baby.

"Our kids will be the same age, how cool is that?"

"Who would've thought?" Kurt agrees, fondly watching his one-month old son sleep. He then motions for both Finn and Him to leave the room quietly. He leaves the door ajar behind them.

"Can't believe it's Christmas already," Finn brings up. "I know Rachel is Jewish, but I want Leo to know about Santa and stuff."

"Speaking of, where's Rachel? I haven't seen her since Leo and I got here." Kurt asks. Finn shrugs.

"Her dads came to get her a few hours before you arrived –something about fetching someone from the airport… relatives I guess, I don't know. But Rachel's been acting weird all week. Now that I think of it, she's been acting all weird for about a month now. IT's like she's sitting on top of this big secret. She won't tell me anything about it though when I ask. But once I caught her with Cooper on the phone, I don't know. When I bring it up, she just keeps on telling me to shut up and change Leo's diaper –well, that, and wait until Christmas."

"That is weird," Kurt agrees. "Rachel Berry cannot keep secrets. And now that you've mentioned it, Cooper was acting weird about a week ago. He was on the phone, crying. When I asked him what it was, he just hugged me and cried before telling me that he was so happy for Xav and I. I wonder if that has anything to do with Rachel." Finn shrugs.

"Beats me. Burt tells me to just let it go. I don't know if he's in on this thing. My mom looks clueless, but I don't know." He shakes his head. "By the way, what time will Cooper be by? Why didn't he take the same flight as yours?"

"He had 'stuff' to do." Kurt air quotes then lets out a deep breath. "Blaine's parents called him –" The countertenor's face falls. Finn places a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're coping well, little brother." Kurt catches Finn's eyes and smiles.

"All Xav's doing. If not for him…" Kurt's voice trails off. Finn nods in understanding.

"Think you'll ever be ready to watch that video? It's still with me, you know?"

"I still get nightmares about it," Kurt admits. "Watching that video would only make them even more real. Maybe someday, I don't know. Maybe when I can finally accept that – Well, to me as long as I don't see it, I can still pretend. I know it's not healthy, but I'm just not yet ready to let go, Finn. It hasn't even been a year. Maybe in a year, we'll see… maybe in a decade –" Kurt does not get to finish his last sentence as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," he beats Finn to it. "It's probably Cooper." Kurt calmly walks to the front door of the Hudmel's house and pulls it open.

"I told you, Coop. You're family enough not to use the doorbell. My dad has practically adopted you. He even calls the house the Hudmelson Residence now –"

Kurt's rant dies in midair. Outside, snow is starting to fall, but he does not notice this. Outside, Rachel is still inside her dads' car looking up at the house with an odd smile on her face. Outside nest to it, another car is parked. It's Cooper's. The man is still inside it as well, seemingly taking refuge from the snow. He's also giving the house a weird smile. Why won't they come in though? Behind Kurt, Burt and Carole and Finn appear. Burt puts an arm around his son.

But Kurt does not notice any of this. His eyes, his mind, his heart were all trained onto the figure blocking his front door.

"I hope there's room for one more."

The baritone speaks and that one sentence is enough to make Kurt's heart jump up to his throat. His mind freezes in that specific pocket of time and space.

"B-but –but –"

The figure before Kurt smiles at his stutter, wild curls, lightly tanned skin and honey-hazel eyes catching light from the porch lamp the Hummels had outside. The figure steps forward holds out a flat pastry box.

"It's still not too late for my promise, I hope. I baked these cookies at Rachel's house before coming over here. Counting the ones I made for you post-Valentines, that's two for two this year."

Kurt looks at the box briefly before meeting those hazels once more.

"You –you –" Kurt brings his hands to his lips, unsure of how to react, the sudden rush of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He fights the urge to pinch himself, because he's sure that it this is indeed a dream, he'd rather not wake up.

"You –oh my –oh my God –are you –are you real? Am I –Am I d-dreaming? Please, tell me this isn't a dream!" Kurt makes a move, as if trying to reach out and see if the vision in front of him was indeed tangible. But halfway, he yanks his hand back, seemingly afraid to find out that what he is seeing was nothing but smoke and mirrors. Would fate be that cruel? He doesn't want to know. He's afraid to know. He recoils and takes a step back. The vision in front of him however, had other plans. The pastry box is dropped on the floor and Kurt's hands were secured against the figure's chest. Kurt feels a rapidly beating heart under the clothes. His eyes widen. The baritone speaks to him again.

"I am not a dream, Kurt. I'm here. I'm real. Feel me. I'm back."

And just like that, Kurt allows himself to finally believe. He launches himself onto the one who held his hand –the one who held, and still holds his heart up to now, it seemed. The ocean-eyed young man chokes back a sob, but there was just simply nothing he could do with the tears flowing from his brilliant blue orbs –tears of misery, despair and anguish; tears of longing, hope and relief. He tightens his grip and lets it all out.

"Oh –God –Blaine! You're here! How- But – Oh God, Blaine –You're Alive! Oh –"

"Shh, baby… I'm here. I've got you now. I'm sorry it took a while, but I've got you now." Blaine soothingly whispers in Kurt's ear as the latter held on to him for dear life. "It's a long story, and I kind of forgot who I was for a while, but I never forgot you. All these months it was only your name that kept me holding on, that kept me sane. But that's all in the past now. I'm here now, Kurt and I'm never letting you go again. I'm never leaving you again." Blaine's own tears fall at that point –tears of promise, love and devotion. "God, I love you so much Kurt –"

"I love you too." Kurt chokes out without pulling away from Blaine's embrace. "God, this –I never thought –"

The house and the driveway is miraculously clear by then. Somehow, their family understood the need for privacy for the two newly-reunited soulmtes. Kurt barely hears Carole whisper to him that they were all heading out for a nightcap, including baby Leo when she tells him. After the door closes behind the Hudmelsons, Blaine maneuvers him and Kurt until he is holding Kurt at arm's length. His hazel eyes shone with more unshed tears. Kurt tries to brush his away.

"So –this –this is why Cooper and Rachel were acting all weird around me." He teases. Blaine chuckles, a sound that Kurt could only dream about in the last seven months of his hellish existence.

"Your dad knew too," Blaine grins. "He came to Cincinnati where I was recovering the past month and demanded that I prove that I'm alive and real."

"Oh , Gaga –what did he do?" Kurt asks curiously. Blaine laughs.

"Well, he originally wanted me to stand in front of his shot gun and see if the bullet passes through, but then he decided that it was counterproductive, so he just pinched my cheeks really hard. And when I yelped, he drew me into this bone crushing hug –I couldn't breathe properly for days. I think he might've broken a rib or two."

Kurt sniffles. "He and I will have a long chat… keeping things like this from me… Cooper and Rachel too."

Blaine gently cups Kurt's cheek.

"Don't blame them, baby. It was my idea. I was a mess before I remembered everything and I had just wanted to be perfect for you when I came back. Damn it, I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again –"

"But you did," Kurt interrupts him with a soft smile, relishing the feel of Blaine's hand against his skin. It was warm and comfortable and it felt just right. "You're here. You're alive. And you're never leaving me again."

"Never." Blaine agrees, moving in closer to seal that promise with a kiss. The moment their lips touched, the last seven months were all but a blur, a nightmare to be forever locked away with the key thrown away for good measure. The kiss – a single kiss was all it took to put things back the way they were supposed to be. It was the start of bigger and better things to come for the reunited lovers. A proof that a great love such as theirs is unstoppable, inevitable and unconquerable. A proof that time and time again, one Kurt Hummel and one Blaine Anderson would go to great lengths to defy the odds –The odds of time, space, and yes, somehow even death. As the kiss quickly became heated, Blaine thinks back to what he thought were his final moments.

There was certainly no mountain too high, no river too wide, not even a freaking space rock that can ever keep him away from his Kurt. And yes, in that moment, he finally allows himself to acknowledge that he and Kurt belong to each other.

Until the end of time.

"Blaine, I think –we should take this to the bedroom," Kurt's soft whisper against his lips brings Blaine back to reality. He finds his shirt gone and Kurt's hands running up his chest. He pulls away slightly.

"There is something I need to tell you, first." The words halts Kurt's plundering of his mouth. The countertenor raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

Blaine takes a deep breath. "Well, I spoke to your dad, right?"

Kurt sighs heavily.

"Talk about a mood killer…"

"No, wait, listen up," Blaine tries to placate his lover. "I spoke to him when he went by to see me. There is another reason why I didn't come to meet you immediately when I got back." Kurt's curiosity piques.

"And that is?"

Blaine smiles.

"I wanted to ask your dad something, and I kind of wanted to know that he would agree first to it before… you know, I ask you…"

Kurt's face was utterly indescribable after that pronouncement. "You –you didn't –tell me you didn't!"

Blaine laughs. He takes Kurt's hands in his once more and kisses them. "Sorry, babe, I already did. And he did say yes. But there was a condition."

"Co –condition? Huh –what?"

Blaine grins sheepishly.

"He says I can't have sex with you until –"

"Oh –my god! You're discussing my sex life with my father!" Kurt blurts out, his face totally red from embarrassment! "Oh my Gaga –did you hit your head hard on that space rock, Blaine?"

Blaine is suddenly torn between feeling sorry for Kurt and laughing his ass off at the older boy's reaction. "I want to do this the right way, Kurt. And he has a point, although he did not make sense when he told me his reasons for banning –"

"La –la- la –la…" Kurt makes a show of covering his ears with his hands. "You are so not discussing my sex life with my father…" he says in a sing-song voice. "You are not –"

The rest of his words however never made it out as Blaine stole his lips again for a kiss. It was short and sweet but it was enough to bring the mood back. When they part for air, Blaine was kneeling in front of Kurt, pulling out a small red velvet covered box from the pocket of his jeans. Kurt thinks he looks all adorable and silly, looking up at him, half-naked, but, that was the least of his worries. Blaine was speaking to him.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, the explanation for my existence in this earth, the one and only reason for my miraculous escape from death, my soulmate, my everything… my… argh! What the hell? Why can't I remember the rest of the words? Damn it! Cooper had me memorize it for two straight weeks –" Blaine runs his hand in his curls in frustration. Kurt takes pity in him and grabs Blaine's hand. He takes the box, pulls the ring out and slips it onto his left ring finger. The action freezes Blaine mid-rant. Kurt smirks.

"I think the only important word at this moment is 'YES'."

Blaine stand up from his spot on the floor. "Yes?"

"Yes," Kurt echoes him. "Yes to whatever long-winded proposal speech you have prepared for this moment that you cannot remember. Yes to everything, Blaine." He moves to kiss him again. "Yes to you. Yes to us." Kurt pulls his fiancé –fiance, he likes the sound of it –towards him and tries to show him just how much he wanted this too –them, always and forever. Kurt's hands continued roaming across Blaine's bare chest, making the younger man shudder in anticipation.

"Kurt, we can't –if you continue that –fuck –I may forget my promise to your dad –oh God, that feels good, but we have to stop –I'm a man of my word and –"

Blaine however, does not get to finish that train of thought, as a loud desperate wail interrupts them. Kurt suddenly freezes.

"Oh –oh no, I almost forgot about Xav!" He pulls away from Blaine and runs towards the direction of the bedrooms. Blaine runs after and calls out to him. "Was that a baby crying? And who's Xav?"

Kurt stops in his tracks. He turns to Blaine with disbelieving eyes. "Please tell me Cooper or Rachel or my dad told you," Blaine cocks an eyebrow.

"Tell me about what?" Kurt's answer is cut short by another desperate cry. The ocean-eyed young man face palms. "I can't believe –of all the things they forget to tell you –Wait for me here –I'll be back." And with that, Blaine is left in the dimmed hallway while Kurt disappears to what was the guest room, to Blaine's knowledge. The wailing immediately stops as soon as Kurt starts singing. Blaine recognizes the song as _Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_. When did Kurt start singing light rock music? Blaine's curiosity heightens. He follows Kurt into the room.

The previously plain white walls of the guestroom were now done in a tasteful lavender. Baby things were scattered about. Blaine assumes that it has been converted for the Finchel baby that Rachel mentioned to him once. But what was interesting is that there was two of everything in the room: two cribs, two dressers, two changing tables, two rocking chairs… One side of the room has a wall stenciled with big gold letters that read: LEO. The other side has the silver letters that spelled: XAV. And that is where Blaine finds Kurt fussing over one of the cribs. He approaches.

"I didn't know that Finn and Rachel." Kurt suddenly stops singing and spins around. And that is when Blaine notices the tiny baby in Kurt's arms. Kurt cocks an eyebrow at Blaine before turning to the dark-haired, blue-eyed baby in his arms,

"Forgive him, Xav. He hit his head hard on this really big space rock." Kurt speaks to the baby matter-of-factly. "I don't know how he can think that a gorgeous little boy such as you can come from a hideous pairing of Frakenteen and Barbara 2.0."

Blaine frowns at Kurt's words. So the baby wasn't Finchel's? Then whose was it? Burt and Carole's? Funny, the baby looked like neither of them… although that chin definitely looked like Kurt's… and there was no denying those eyes, either, although it was probably too early to tell. The nose… now THAT nose looks rather familiar, Blaine thinks. If only he could place it in his head… Blaine stares at the tiny baby in Kurt's arms, The baby was surprisingly calm, looking at him. Out of instinct, Blaine reaches out and tickles the baby's nose with a finger. The baby's eyes widen, as if in surprise, and giggles. Blaine feels an inexplicable sense of accomplishment at that. But it still gives him no clue as to who the baby's parents were. He turns to Kurt one more.

"Whose lovely baby is this?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Kurt rolls his eyes. He motions for Blaine to hold out his arms, and when Blaine does, he gently transfers the baby to him. Blaine has never held a baby before, but somehow, it feels natural to him. He brings the baby closer to his face. The little one manages to somehow hit his nose with his tiny little fist. Blaine scowls. Kurt laughs.

"Aww… he likes your nose!" At Blaine's miffed look, Kurt relents and clears his throat.

"Well, time for introductions. Xav –" Kurt gestures to the baby. "Meet Blaine. Blaine, meet Xav." Despite himself, Blaine hold out a finger which Xav latches on to.

"Nice to meet you, Xav." He looks to Kurt who was watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. "What?" Kurt grins.

"Still have no clue, have you?" At Blaine's puzzled look, Kurt adds: "The baby's parents! Geez, Anderson. Why don't you take a good look at him and figure out who he looks like!"

At the issued challenge, Blaine obliges.

"Well, he looks quite like you…" Blaine's voice trails off. "OH –my God -Kurt! He's YOUR baby!" Blaine's heart soars at the realization, then plummets right away. "But, wait –you got a surrogate? Who's the mother?"

"I am," Kurt says simply. Blaine looks at him questioningly.

"Kurt, you're a boy. I think IO can tell that pretty well." Kurt smirks and mouths: "HER –MA –PHRO –DITE." Blaine pales.

"OH –Oh, you mean –Oh, okay… you mean -you?" Kurt nods. Blaine's countenance falls though.

"Who –who's the other father then? It's not –Adam –is it? Kurt, I'll completely understand if –"

"MERCY!" Kurt exclaims in desperation. He takes the baby from Blaine's arms and looks it in the eye. "PROMISE ME –Promise me, that you won't be as clueless as your father when you grow up, Xavier Blaine Hummel –Anderson –or the two of you combined will certainly drove me to an early grave!"

Wait. What?

Blaine's mind reels. "Wait –he's named after me? But why would – oh –OH! Xavier Blaine –" Blaine pauses, before a wide grin eats up half of his face. "OH –God –Kurt –you mean –you mean he's –he's mine –ours? Xav is OURS?" He looks at the baby. So THAT'S why that nose looked familiar! "I –I'm his OTHER daddy?"

Kurt sighs, looks up to the ceiling and with a goofy grin on his face, says:

"Thank Gaga, dawn at last!"

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**A/N: The End. Whew. Longest chapter in the history of my career. I have to say I was greatly inspired by 4X21. Can't wait for that next week! Hope you liked my little story though. Might make a sequel if there is a demand… so why don't you tell me in a little review what you liked and did not like? Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite, contrary to popular belief. Even a one-line will be greatly appreciated. Again, thanks for reading. Until next time –C.**

P.S. See you on Tumblr (KlaineLoveAndSnarryDreams), Twitter .at(heyitschesca) and Facebook (eastwoodgirl). Comment/Suggest there using (hashtag) # CMOliverFanfiction.


End file.
